


Children of Wisdom

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Child Neglect, Crushes, Guilt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Monsters, Neglect, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Please read notes, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles and Annabeth are siblings, Stiles is a demigod, Stiles is the son of Athena, Stiles will have a crush on Luke, Stiles-centric, Strong Sibling Bond, Young Annabeth, Young Luke, Young Stiles, Young Thalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Claudia dies, the Sheriff has a hard time coping. Stiles feels guilty for her death and thinks his dad blames him for it. The distance that grew after her passing enforced that thought, and so he ran away. </p><p>Athena visits him in his dreams, explains how though Claudia raised him as her own, she was his mother. She guided him for awhile through monster fights, avoiding the authorities, and other dangers, and led him to seven year old Annabeth. Together the two bonded and helped each other survive until they meet up with Thalia, Luke, and Grover. After, they head towards Camp Half-Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story where Stiles is a Roman Legacy and his father, the Sheriff, is the son of Mercury. These stories aren't related. Since the Sheriff is clearly in the picture of Stiles's life, his demigod parent needed to be a Goddess. Because of his Spark I was tempted to make the mother Hecate, but it's also believable that Athena would be his mother because he's the one who gathers the information for the pack and always has ideas. Stiles's canon ADHD makes it very believable that he's a demigod. And I tried holding off not writing this because I have so many other things to work on, but I kept thinking about it and developing their bond in my mind, I think it's rather cute that Annabeth and Stiles would have something like that. 
> 
> I Googled the ages to double check. Annabeth was 7 when she ran away, and Stiles was 8 when his mother died. Thalia will be 12 and Luke 14.
> 
> Both Annabeth AND Stiles will develop crushes on Luke. I know Stiles is too young at the moment to worry or be bothered about sexuality, but at the same time and development of one's Love Map, he is very capable of crushing, and BECAUSE he's Stiles, wouldn't care about gender. In my mind, because he's the child of Athena, he'll end up being Sapiosexual, which is someone being sexually attracted by other's intelligence(which would be another reason he loved Lydia, her high IQ). But he's a kid and they've got more important things to worry about like surviving, so it's not going to be a problem, I just wanted to point it out. It's not full on slash, but it will be there. 
> 
> I went to Camp Half-Blood Wiki and searched for Annabeth Chase and this story's time-line and events are based and inspired on her early history. 
> 
> I do have early plot ideas for a story with the Seven, Nico, and Stiles. Teen Wolf starts with the teens being in their second year of high school...which is roughly around the ages that Blood of Olympus leaves our heroes at. So Stiles would be involved in the War against Kronos and Gaea and STILL go through the events of Teen Wolf without being MIA. In a way, you can consider this Stiles's background.

He hated seeing his mother like that. She was awake but she looked like she really, really wanted to sleep. Though Stiles didn't really understand everything, he knew that is she closed her eyes and went to sleep now, she wouldn't wake up again. He blinked back tears and wiped them away harshly with his sleeve. Right now he needed to be strong for his momma and crying wasn't being strong. 

"My...b-baby boy..." Claudia smiled tiredly as she lifted a shaking hand with all the effort she could. Stiles met her most of the way so she wouldn't strain herself, and held onto her hand against his face with both of his. 

"Shush momma. You have to rest. Doctor said..."

"You're so big...but gonna be bigger. I wish I could see that..." her eyes were glistening with tears that made the ones Stiles was holding back fall. 

"You will! You'll see me join Little League with Scott! And you'll see me go to high school and gets a job and see me gets married and all of that!" Stiles cried as he rested half of his body on the bed. He minded himself so he wouldn't hurt her, but still be close to her. 

She wiped away the tears on his cheek with her thumb and smiled at him, "I wish I could, baby boy. I really wish I could. You were a gift, you know. A very special blessing I am forever thankful for."

Stiles didn't know what to say so he just kissed his mother's wrist as he squeezed her hand a bit. 

"I'm t-tired, baby...I love y-you, r-remember that."

"Hang on! Daddy's not here! He'll be here! You're gonna be okay, but you have to wait for daddy! He'll be here!" Stiles insisted.

Claudia just smiled tiredly and held Stiles's cheek until her eyes slowly fluttered closed, her hand went lax and dropped, and the monitor that beeped every so often was giving off one loud beep. 

* * *

 

Stiles vaguely remembered the nurses coming in to see what was wrong. Calling in the doctors while pulling him out. He struggled and cried for his mom, but he was small and they picked him up and closed the door, separating them. 

He was crying. 

But not like when Jackson Whittemore pushed him in the park and called him a loser and he cried loud to get people's attention. He didn't cry like he did when he watched part of the scary movie his parents told him not to watch, but he did so anyway to prove to Scott that he was the bravest. The movie was really scary and made him see monsters in his room at night and he had cried loud for his mom and dad. 

He cried silently, no longer bothering to wipe away the tears. He let them fall and cloud his vision. Biting his lip hard to keep from making sounds. He didn't want to be noticed. He didn't want anyone looking at him or touching him. He wanted his mom! 

Then Mrs. McCall came over to him. He looked up and saw that she was crying. An ugly cry tore through his chest and burned his throat. When Mrs. McCall hugged he retaliated and struggled in her hold. He kicked and punched until he just gave in and held on to her as he sobbed. 

Once he stopped, his eyes burned and occasionally a stray tear would fall. It made his cheeks itchy but he ignored them. He stared blankly into space. He was exhausted, his mind racing but not really thinking about much, which just gave him a really big headache. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but eventually his father showed up. Stiles barely looked up before he was picked up by his father and held tightly. When he felt his father was crying silently, just as he had earlier, he held on just as tight...and cried silently again. 

* * *

 

He doesn't have to go to school for a while. Scott visits, but he doesn't know what to say so he doesn't stay long. Their fridge is filled with casseroles. Some of them are okay, others are yucky. He isn't always hungry but sometimes he is so he puts some in a plate and heats it up. It's all he has to eat since his dad doesn't make anything and he doesn't know how to cook.

His dad stops talking. He starts drinking. By bed time Stiles can barely understand the words his father says but they sound sad and angry.

He spends a few days at Scott's, but doesn't want to play. Mrs. McCall does her best to explain to Scott why Stiles was so sad. Scott doesn't really understand, but neither does Stiles, so he doesn't blame Scott when he says things like, 'You'll see your mommy soon.'

 Eventually he has to go home, but still all there is to eat is whatever casseroles remain and tap water from the sink. Trying to get his dad to make him something was harder than he thought. It seemed like it was never the right time, his dad would yell at him, order him to his room. The worst of it though was the _look_ he would get. It made him want to cry.

It got worse the closer his mother's funeral date arrived. It was too much. 

He had his first panic attack then. 

That was when he first met her: Athena.

Stiles slept for an entire 36 hours as he psychically talked with Athena in his dreams.

No one noticed.

No one tried to wake him up.

When he did wake up the house was quiet and empty. 

There was no one there to stop him as he packed a backpack just like Athena told him to. 

No one stopped him as he closed the door behind him and left his house in the middle of the day. 

It would be two and a half, nearly three days later, when Melissa came to check in with them that they realized Stiles was gone. 

* * *

 

A monster was chasing him. A for real life monster that neither of his parents were around to chase off for him. He's been gone for two weeks, following Athena's instructions. She promised he would soon find another. A sister. But until he found her he had to be brave and strong and clever. 

He ran and slid into a pipe tunnel in the construction site he's run into to. His knees ached because they were scrapped and bruised, but he ignored it along with all the other aches. Panting, he tried to catch his breath and keep from being afraid. He needed to focus! 

Then he heard a cry. 

Not a cry of help or of fear. 

A battle cry. 

Crawling to the other end of the tunnel, he peaked his head out and saw a girl with blonde hair throwing rocks at the monster. It roared at her and began to charge. Stiles wasn't sure how he knew how to do what he did next, but he was thankful. Running out of the pipe, he ran to one of the machines on the site. Turning the key that was there and pressing the right buttons and pulling the right levers. The giant wrecking ball swung and hit the monster. 

Stiles jumped from the machine and towards the girl. He didn't stop to introduce himself and simply grabbed her hand and ran. Luckily the girl didn't pull away from him and ran alongside him. 

Together they ran until they were about ready to drop. By then, they made it to a park full of children so they would fit in. The blond girl dragged him towards the playing tunnels that weren't being used and went inside. She collapsed inside and caught her breath. Stiles followed her example. 

"Thanks." she said after a while. 

Stiles turned and smiled slightly at her. Athena had called him a hero in his dreams, but Stiles never felt like one until now. Before he was always victim to Jackson and his friends. People thought he was a dork and a baby. People thought he was weird. He was things that a hero could never be. But he had saved her from the monster. That was heroic. 

"Monsters sucks. And are mean."

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm Annabeth."

"Stiles." he extended his hand in greeting. 

She shook it but then said, "I've never heard that name before."

"It's a nickname. My real name is weird. And I like Stiles." he said with a shrug. 

"I like it too." she said and offered him a sincere smile. Stiles liked her already. She was pretty like Lydia, but not mean like her. 

"Athena said I'd find you...or at least I think it's you." Stiles said after a moment. 

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You're my brother?"

"Um..." Athena had explained to Stiles in simple terms that she was his mother, even though it was Claudia that raised him as her own. Stiles had been an only child his whole life, it was weird to think he had other siblings, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. Like Annabeth. She was his sister. He nodded, though now he was a bit sad as he thought about his mother, but tried to push those thoughts away. "Yeah. Athena led me to you. She said-"

"She said I'd meet my brother soon. That we'd be there to help each other...that we'd be each other's family now." She said quietly. She sounded as sad to Stiles as he felt when he thought about his mother. 

He didn't want to question her about her family in case it was like what happened with his. So he pulled her into a hug and confirmed what Athena had told her. "We're family now. We'll keep each other safe."

She returned the hug after a pause. Stiles heard her sniffle against his shoulder, but he didn't say anything, just held her tighter. 

The world was big and scary and full of monsters. 

They had to face that world and those monsters. 

But they didn't have to do it alone. 


	2. A Trickster and a Rebel Find a Pair of Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Annabeth travel east, guided by Athena through their dreams. They run from monsters, wild dogs, cops, and spiders. 
> 
> Eventually they run into two others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles and Annabeth are talking about structures they're going to refer to one of them as 'The Sears Tower'. It's in Chicago and pretty impressive. It has a sky deck so you can stand on glass and look over the city. To date it's now called 'The Willis Tower', but within the story when they're kids it's like the 90's, so that's what it was previously called.

With the help of Athena's guidance and their own instincts, Stiles and Annabeth soon clicked into an amazing tag team duo and survived for months. They moved constantly never feeling safe enough to stay anywhere too long. The sounds of sirens made Stiles afraid, but also made his heart ache as he thought of home. He hadn't called once since he left. Part of him really wants to because he really misses his dad. Another part doesn't because he fears he'll get picked up and monsters will kill his father, or they'd separate him from Annabeth. 

It really took less than a day for the two to become the best of friends. He had that with Scott, but this was different. 

He supposed being in constant peril, running for their lives, and avoiding the law just helped two people bond exceptionally close. 

Even though Stiles was only eight and Annabeth seven, Stiles noticed just how much they both seemed to know. Sure he was one of the few in class who was always raising his hand when the teacher asked a question, but he had reviewed and studied the books he had at home to be able to answer those questions. The things he realized he knew out there were things he never studied before. 

They stuck around to a lot of forest preserves and near camp grounds. Neither of the two were too proud of taking things that didn't belong to them, but they reasoned out it was okay if they weren't greedy and stuck to absolute necessities. A pair of old forgotten backpacks from the lost and found, along with some sweaters to help keep them warm. 

One of the preserves had a resting station that Stiles and Annabeth used to their best abilities to get clean and used the bathroom. They waited for it to be late enough that it was just about empty. Stiles used to love tinkering with his dad's handcuff's and easily enough learned how to pick a lock. It took a few tries to open up different locks, but he had the basic gist of it. They found a supplies closet and stashed three rolls of toilet paper into each of their backpacks. In that closet there were also cases of waters and sodas which both put in as many as they dared to carry without straining themselves, knowing they would be on foot. Though Stiles would love to have more soda than water, he knew the nutritional values wouldn't be as good. Annabeth voiced his thinking out loud. So they each took one can of soda, and the rest were water bottles. 

Stiles then spent about twenty minutes picking the lock on the vending machine until it opened. They took granola bars mostly...and a few candy bars. 

Stiles stuck with Reese's Cups, Twix, and KitKats. Anything he could share with his sister. 

* * *

 

They once tried to make camp in the forest, and to avoid the harsh cold of the night, they started a fire. Unfortunately they didn't even make it to midnight before they tried to put the fire out and ran through the darkness of the forest, tripping every other two feet over their own two feet. There was a roar of a monster and Stiles lost his backpack as something scratched at his back. Neither of them were sure whether to count the Rangers appearing as a good or a bad thing. But stopping to figure out was _not_ part of their plan. Holding each other's hand tightly, afraid of letting go, they ran and ran and ran. 

Sleeping was done a lot in playgrounds. A lot of them had tunnels or tubes that kids crawled through, and it was perfect to block any wind and to keep them out of view. They also stayed around the playgrounds sometimes when it was really full. It was easy to blend into families. With kids their age who weren't all well-mannered and were all sorts of spontaneous, them randomly grabbing or inviting themselves to a sandwich and juice box wasn't too out of the ordinary. 

Monsters they tried to avoid as much as mortal adults. Along the way Stiles picked up a wooden baseball bat and Annabeth a handy hammer. There was luck involved, but also careful analytical strikes, which they both somehow knew how to do. They knew how hard, where, and when to strike. 

* * *

 

There _was_ a lot of danger. But there was also a lot of fun. 

Stiles and Annabeth stashed their things in a place where it would be safe while they enjoyed some time on the playgrounds they visited. Stiles pushed Annabeth on the swings, Annabeth cheered Stiles on as he made his way across the monkey bars, they took turns being in front as they went down the slides together. 

When they passed through towns with libraries, they snuck inside and read all sort of books. Stiles and Annabeth loved pointing out facts they thought were interesting to each other. Both of them shared that trait, but in their families back home were ignored or told to be quiet. 

Annabeth had a book on famous buildings and all the architect work that went into it. Currently she was looking at the Chrysler Building in New York. She pushed the book towards Stiles so he could look at the picture, "They started building it in 1928. It has 77 floors, the Architect was William Van Alen, and it's 1,046ft tall!" 

Stiles smiled as he looked at the picture in front of him. An idea then popped into his mind, "We should visit."

Annabeth stopped mid page turn and looked at him with widened eyes. "Really?"

Stiles nodded slowly. They really had no idea of what their end game was going to be. At the moment the plan was simply to survive until tomorrow and not get caught or separated. This way it seemed like they had more of a plan. "Yeah. We can visit all sorts of structures. The Chrysler Building. The Sears Tower. The Empire State..."

"Can we visit other structures too? Not just buildings?" Annabeth asked excitedly. She seemed to be bouncing in her seat at the prospect of it. 

"Sure! The Hoover Dam, Golden Gate Bridge, uh..." Stiles racked his brain for more famous man-made land marks. Annabeth was a wise when it came to all that stuff. He found it nifty too, but not as much as her. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he was suddenly hugged tightly. Annabeth repeating a happy mantra of, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" 

Stiles could only laugh and return the hug. 

Over the last few months his purpose was pretty clear. 

Keep Annabeth safe and happy. 

* * *

 

So of course when they got separated while being chased by the monster of the week, Stiles was a wreck. He told Annabeth to hide while he lured the monster away. 

Stiles learned over the last few months to stop relying on the hope of simply whacking the monster unconscious. He was on the smaller side and wouldn't cause as much damage as he wanted. But he did learn to use his size as an advantage. He could turn corners faster than a monster and was light on his feet. Surprisingly when he was in danger he didn't trip as much as when he wasn't. Which he was thankful on more than one occasion. 

From watching Looney Tunes Saturday mornings, he got the idea to run into an opening just the right size for him, but too small for the thing chasing him. It worked! 

As he ran back to where Annabeth was he heard plenty of words he knew he wasn't allowed to repeat. When he got to where his sister was, he arrived in time to see his sister lunge at something. Stiles, not wanting to risk losing the element of surprised, raised his bat like Annabeth raised her hammer, and lunged as well. 

"WHOA!" someone yelled. 

Stiles was mid-jump and mid-swing when someone grabbed him from behind, picking him up off the ground by his middle. Something slapped his wrist hard that he dropped his bat. Stiles struggled as hard as he could and cried, "Don't you hurt my sister, you stupid monster!" 

"We're not monsters, you brat!" 

Stiles didn't stop struggling, but wasn't as enthusiastic about it. Looking up he saw he was being held by a punk looking girl. Turning toward's Annabeth's direction he saw that she was being held up in the air by a blond guy who was pulling his face as far away from Annabeth's hammer's striking radius. 

"You sure about that? You look kinda scary." Stiles muttered as he kept wiggling in her grasp. 

The girl holding him growled a bit before dropping him. Not expecting to be let go so soon, he wasn't ready and fell on his backside. 

"Stiles!" Annabeth cried and wiggled more in her capture's grasp. He though, let her down gently and she ran to him. "You okay?" she asked as she inspected him for woulds.

Stiles nodded, "Lured the monster away and got it stuck in a wall...we should leave soon though."

"Wait...you were being chased by monsters?" the blond guy asked.

Stiles stood up and stepped in front of Annabeth, "What's it to ya?"

The blond raised his hands, "Easy...we're not the enemy."

"We could be. That brat's got a real attitude, Luke." the punk girl stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed.

The blonde, Luke, turned and glared at her slightly, "Sounds awful familiar to someone I know, Thalia." he turned back to the siblings and knelt to their eye level. "I'm Luke. Thalia and I...we're..." Luke seemed to be trying to find the words to say. Stiles often did that. He had all the thoughts in his head and they made sense to _him_ , but when he tried to explain it to others, the words didn't sound as right.

"We're demigods." Thalia finally supplied for him. Ignoring the slight glare from Luke, she continued, "Our fathers are gods. Mine's Zeus. His is Hermes. And you two claim to be running from monster?"

"It's not a made up story!" Stiles cried, taking her remark as accusatory. The same way his dad would sometimes when he didn't believe that there were spiders in his room biting him in the middle of the night. 

"Athena's our mom." Annabeth supplied. Her voice wasn't shy, but it wasn't quiet either. 

Luke and Thalia shared a look before looking back at the two, "For both of you?" Luke asked.

"Do you share the same father too?" Thalia asked, and something in her changed. She didn't seem as...mean as she did a moment before to Stiles. 

Stiles shook his head, "No. Annabeth's from San Francisco, I'm from Beacon Hills. Now...now we're just trying not to be monster chow."

"Good idea. And if you want to keep avoiding it, I think we should keep moving." Thalia said giving Luke a pointed look. 

Luke nodded before looking back down at the kids, "We're all in this together...being chased by monsters and trying to survive. Wanna team up and come with us?"

Annabeth shared a look with Stiles, silently communicating in a way they've all but mastered int he last few months. They both knew they were running low on supplies. The towns they were heading towards were more patrolled and they barely managed to keep from getting caught by the cops a few weeks ago. Having a pair of big kids help them would be good. 

Stiles turned to them, held his ground, his stair, and crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look imposing. "Let's get some things clear first. One, I don't trust you."

"Neither do we, half-pint." Thalia retorted with an amused smirk.

"Two, Annabeth and I can leave when we want, should we want." Stiles counted on his fingers at each demand. 

"Noted." Luke replied with his own amused grin. 

"Three, we leave _right_ now cos I've seen that in _Jurassic Park_ and even if it's not a T-Rex, I don't wanna be here to find out what it is." Stiles rushed out as he pointed to the puddle that had ripples going through it. 

Everyone looks at the puddle and nods. Annabeth grab's Stiles's bat and hands it to him. She grabs hold of her hammer and they follow Thalia who takes the lead while Luke takes the back. Both Annabeth and Stiles share a look, admitting it was a good classic strategic move when in groups. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Luke trades Annabeth's hammer for a dagger. That part is coming, but I want it to have a bigger meaning, as well as Stiles to have something meaningful as well. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. Not Beta'd.


End file.
